


arigata meiwaku

by truth_seeker_1789



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (also technically), (technically anyway), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Chuck Shurley, Canon Compliant, Chuck Shurley Being an Asshole, Chuck Shurley is God, Cold, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Grace as Leverage, How is that not a tag yet????, I promise it's not that bad, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Chuck Shurley, Non-Consensual Cuddling, Protective Chuck Shurley, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_seeker_1789/pseuds/truth_seeker_1789
Summary: autumn isn't the only thing that slipped into your hotel room last night.now you have to decide if the unexpected warmth is really worth it.
Relationships: Chuck Shurley/Reader, Chuck Shurley/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	arigata meiwaku

*

Central Air, while arguably one of Humanity’s greater inventions, was proving itself to be, currently, your greatest nemesis.

Autumn had swept in seemingly overnight, temperature dropping to a point just above freezing in mere hours, frost framing the cityscape beyond your window.

The front desk unfortunately had no access to the central thermostat, and the few blankets she was able to provide- Fresh from the dryer, bless her soul!- were doing nothing to keep you warm.

You curled in on yourself, staring blankly at the green wall of the hotel room. You could hear Dean’s snoring just beyond, and knew it was far too early for Sam to stirring yet.

You were beginning to regret taking the single; both of the boys were mountains of warmth.

Closing your eyes with an exhausted sigh, you felt yourself slip into a light sleep, half dreaming of familiar arms keeping you safe, protecting you from the chill and whatever else would dare to disturb your tranquility.

The dream, more of a memory, was doing wonders at warming you, your consciousness floating at the hazy cusp of drowning in it.

You were so cozy, so content, that you sleepily decided you could happily stay like that forever.

“So why don’t you?”

Your eyes shot open, a gasp filling your lungs with blissfully cold air. You automatically went to move for your gun, instinctively making a move to jump away from the invader.

Except the arms around you and the legs that were with your own completely prevented that, your muscles only able to tense uselessly.

You growled, contempt and hurt layering together in a single syllable.

“ _Chuck_.”

“Hi, sweetheart.”

A wave of warmth buzzed through your veins, tension leaving your frame against your will.

“You don’t have the right to call me that.”

Your words were breathy, your eyes heavy, your limbs lead. He was cheating, and there was nothing you could do to stop Him.

His lips grazed the juncture of your shoulder and your neck, his nose pressing against the exposed skin of your throat.

“I have _every_ right, and you know it.”

It was true, and you hated it.

You ached to call out to the boys, wanted to send a prayer to Castiel, but-

You knew He would never let them hear you.

It wasn’t _so_ bad, you tried to lie to yourself.

He was _warm_ , and despite all evidence to the contrary, you knew you were _safe_. If you could just pretend the last few months hadn’t happened, just for these few minutes-

Another wave of warmth was circulating through you, beginning where His fingers were brushing against your wrists, knitting through your frame, tickling your toes and finally settling in your heart.

For the first time in months, the cold vice of Dread had finally released its hold on you, your spirit light once more.

It did nothing for your conscience though, guilt begging you to push Him away, to fight Him.

But your name, shaped on the base of your neck, breathing across your skin, gave Him too much power over you, the quiet, lonely _please_ which followed completely shattering what little remained of your resolve.

Seeking out His hands, you shifted to secure yourself more firmly against Him, letting the intimately familiar shape of His frame engulf you once more, just as you had done countless times before.

Even then, back in those simpler days when He had been nothing save a writer and you a recent ally to Team Free Will-

Even then, you had always been powerless against Him.

Some bitter part of you wondered if it had been His intention, if He had ever really given you a choice.

But in your heart you knew the truth, knew your own feelings were what gave Him this sway.

“I’ve been worried about you.”

So many words you wanted to throw back in His face, so many bitter, broken retorts, yet-

“You’re lying.”

It was the simplest, easiest, most concise way to express your legions of protests.

He sighed, an exhausted, world-weary sound that left goosebumps in its wake.

“I never lied- Not to _you._ ”

You nearly scoffed, a puff of air slipping out before you were reigning your emotions back in, sparing His declaration a moment’s contemplation.

Mildly irate, having realised the validity of His words, you found yourself frowning, eyes opening to glare at the wall.

“What do you want, Chuck?”

His thumb paused in its repetitive dance across your palm, the sudden loss of activity capturing your attention.

For a minute, you lost yourself in how perfectly your hands fit together, how pristine and soft His fingertips were, compared to the callouses that now littered your own.

He was quiet for a few more moments, so much so that you were wondering if He had forgotten the question. But then He was shifting His arms around you again, somehow pulling you even closer, His- heartbeat? Grace? Energy?- a rumbling echo in your own chest.

“Five minutes.”

You wished you could see His eyes, could see if the vulnerability was all just an act or-

“ _Please._ ”

Tremulous, more a brush of lips against your skin than an actual sound, but it rendered you completely defenseless.

Whatever thought of praying to Castiel you had had dissipated entirely, all thoughts of the boys and how this felt a betrayal-

You let yourself collapse into Him, eyes closing with your surrender.

You could sense His relief, could practically feel the peace emanating from Him.

He was so warm and gentle-

“God, I miss you.”

You weren’t even aware of your slip until you felt Him laugh quietly, the smile clear in His voice.

“All pun intended?”

A sour expression formed briefly in your passing annoyance.

“Shut up.”

It was more a grumble, scarcely comprehensible, yet it had Him pressing an apologetic kiss to your temple. You could still feel His smile as He peppered a small trail of endearments back down to the base of your neck, lips lingering as He relaxed once more, steadied breath summoning a smile of your own.

There were sure to be Cosmic consequences somewhere down the road, but for the moment-

You were safe.

You were warm.

And even if only for just a few minutes, you could pretend everything was still right in the world.

*

**Author's Note:**

> I was cold, I miss Chuck, and I miss cuddling. Fuck 2020. Enjoy~
> 
> Real talk though thanks for reading!


End file.
